dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon Rarity Guide/Archive 1
Classification request By any chance, what are the specific rarities of Blunas, Nocturnes, and Canopy Dragons? And are Electrics Extremely, Very, or Moderately common? i know tj compaired them to waters so i believe in the very common as for blunas i believe in the uncommon is the best place, i will put them there and see what people think Votehim 01:33, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I also saw TJ comparing them to Water dragons so I assume they would be moderately (maybe even very) common. Nocturnes and Canopies would be put under moderately common as well. And I agreed with Blun's being uncommon =) Bluesonic1 09:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Rarity of Day Glory or Night Glory Drakes I don't see the Day Glory or Night Glory Drakes on this list, and wondered how they currently rank.A little dragon girl 16:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) That's already fixed by somebody, they're under 'very common', though I think more suitable is 'common'. Yarrowpelt 08:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Article improvement This article really needs improvements. I will spend a little time adding every dragon species and adding an 'Only Obtainable Through Breeding' section. : "Only obtainable through breeding" does NOT deserve a special section on this page. It is very safe to say that Shallow Waters are more common than Alt Vines, and both are only obtainable through breeding. If you want, you can put an asterisk or something by species that are breed-only, but please do not put them in a separate section. SH172 17:16, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : : I agree with SH, this page is to show rarity, not means by which to obtain, that's already in Dragon types. : Although I do agree, this page could use a good updating. (I'd offer to help but i'm not active enough in-cave to know the current rarity standing.) Votehim 19:24, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Missing Types Starting a new topic for missing types. As far as I can recall, these are the ones who aren't listed yet: Coastal Waverunner (MC), Ember (MC/U), Glory Drakes (MC/U), Harvest (MC/U), Flamingo Wyvern (MC), Pillow (MC), Ridgewing (MC/U), Shallow Water (U, breeding only), Spitfire (MC/U), Swallowtail (MC), Terrae (MC). I pre-labeled them according to what I think of their rarity, but I'm not really sure about it. Kumiholim 16:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) : I'm more active in-cave than Votehim is, so I'll offer my advice. Flamingos and Harvests I'd say are Very Common, I se them in both the AP and the cave at least once or twice an hour. Glory Drakes are maybe uncommon, and all the others you have marked as MC or MC/U I'd say are MC. Purple ridgewings are MC, Tan ridgewings are U. SH172 23:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Right, thanks! I really wouldn't know, so I guess every opinion counts. As for Flamingoes and Harvests, I don't see them as often as Balloons, Neotropicals or Water, which are listed under Very Common as well. But I'm not that much of a hunter, so I'd rather stick to what you say. :P Kumiholim 01:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: Just mentioning, be careful with checking the AP for the rarity, for instance, right now the AP is full of magis, which I haven't seen since before the BSA was annonced. And when Black stripes were released there were solid rows of blacks when usually there are only four or five. Votehim 03:00, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I've notice that on the dragon's page it would say "common" but on here on the rarity guide it would say "uncommon" for that same dragon breed. I can't remember all of the ones I've noticed but the flamingos were one, and ridgewings were another. There are some unobtainable missing: pancakestake, <3, XD just to name some. And maybe state CB tinsel raffle/contest. 22:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC)Nyneave118 Pages Don't Match I've notice that on the dragon's page it would say "common" but on here on the rarity guide it would say "uncommon" for that same dragon breed. I can't remember all of the ones I've noticed but the flamingos were one, and ridgewings were another. 22:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC)Nyneave118 Some of the rarities are waaaayyy out of whack, in my opinion. I see seawyrm pymies multiple times every hour, yet they are 'rare'. Seasonals get snatched up immediately yet they are under 'common'. These are just two examples but some of the other species don't fit either. Is it okay for any random person (like me) to put them under a more appropriate classification? 00:02, January 11, 2012 (UTC) * Yup, the list is pretty outdated. If you feel up to it, feel free to update the rarity of the dragons to their current state. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 19:07, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I Have Fixed the dragons that were located under the wrong heading! I have changed all the dragons that were located under the wrong sections. So now they should all match what their rarity is on their pages. As in if a dragon is common and it was located under rare. There was quite a few so hopefull they are all good! :) Spastic Pancakes 10:58, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Cleaned it up a bit. I checked the rarity of all the dragons listed in Dragon Types and moved those in the article accordingly. Added several that were missing. Cleaned up the links and compulsively changed all links from plural to singular. Striped, Seasonal, and Red Dorsals are labeled as Very Uncommon in their species' pages because of the methods for obtaining their variants, but I left them with the rest of the uncommons instead of making a new category anyway. Although, as the Commons and Rares have their own Very Commons and Very Rares, I imagine somebody is free to categorize those dragons in a Very Uncommon category if they feel it's necessary. The Holiday Dragon list literally listed all Halloween and Valentine's Dragons as 'Moderately Rare', and all Christmas Dragons as Common aside from the Holly, which is 'Extremely Rare'. I removed their individual rarities in place for the time of year they appear, and left note for Hollies being still Extremely Rare and Vampires obtainable thoughout the entire year. I think that the sheer fact that holiday dragons are found only during the holidays explains that they are rare enough. Hope I helped. 09:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC) On updating this page... ...shouldn't we just match this with which egg is which? i believe that that page is a pretty good rarity guide. Emeraldis (talk) 04:16, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Holiday Dragons I'm kind of new to this but can, for example, I get any halloween dragon on halloween? Even if it was from a different year? The Cavern Lurker dragon is from 2012 but can I still get it this halloween? Do the dates just say when it was released?JayTayJay (talk) 12:52, March 20, 2014 (UTC)JayTayJay *Hy there JayTayJay, yes you can get Halloween dragons from previous years. But only bred ones, since the cave borns (a dragon which no parents listed on its view page) can only be obtained the year they were released. If you're trying to get some of the old Halloween dragons you should stalk the Abandoned Page about one week before Halloween since their breeding time starts around this time. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 15:25, March 20, 2014 (UTC) "Extremely Common" vs "Very Common" Is there a big enough difference between extremely and very common to warrant the splitting of these two categories? I don't see personally see these two needing to be separate. The dragons in question seem no more common than each other. Taliseth ♑....(sing)✦✦✦✧✧ 23:54, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Rarity of already entered dragons. Hey. Thoughts. Deep Sea (EDIT:& Purple Dorsal, Flamingo, Stone, Greater Spotted Drake, Harvest, Magelight Pygmy, Terrae): Very Common or Common? Listed on WEIW as Common but here as Very Common. Also Lists under its own page as common. Sun/Moonstone, Swallowtail: Common or Very Common? Listed on WEIW and page as Very common but here it is common. Duotone, Olive, Trihorn, white: Common or Uncommon? Listed here as uncommon and on WEIW & Own page as common. Daydream & Gold-horned Tangar, Misfit Pygmy, Purple, Spirit Ward, Whiptail: Uncommon on its own page/ WEIW but common here. Thanks. (EDIT:That should be all except I didn't check the Xenos by type.) All Xenos are rare. And listed as such here. Amth ([[User_talk:Amthyst fire|''Enter my Mind]]) 20:55, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :I've reverted your edits because users can't just shuffle around the rarity of any dragon based on their own opinion- likewise, dragons have rarities on their articles and other places that need to match what is listed here. For the most part, the rarity on the dragon's article page itself is what is considered the correct one. If other pages don't match, then they should match what the article says rather than be shuffled the other way around. Were there dragons that you found who's article rarity doesn't match what this article says? Also, if you disagree with any rarity given to certain dragons, it should best be brought up in a discussion either on our forums or the DC Forums. : -- { 02:48, August 16, 2016 (UTC) } :::I didn't just randomly shuffle around the rarity of dragons, I pulled them from either their own page or the Which Egg is Which article. I Didn't move around anything that was already in, I just added in the things that weren't there, since the article is sorely out of date, since most of that is listed on the WEIW article. Anything I had any question on I listed above. :::Amth'' ([[User_talk:Amthyst fire|''Enter my Mind]]) 23:19, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Also. I don't disagree with the rarities listed. I am just saying that they are not consistant across the site. Specifically, the Page of the dragon in question is thus far consistant with the Which Egg is Which article, but those two are not in agreement with this particular article in the above mentioned cases. 'Amth' ([[User_talk:Amthyst fire|Enter my Mind]]) 23:30, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh, my apologies- not sure why but when I look at certain revisions, it shows as having been moved rather than added (you might have removed extra spaces that were on the page maybe, or sometimes non-source editors on Wikia tend to do weird things with spaces...) but you're right in that they're all new. This page in particular is outdated, mostly because people forget that when the rarity is changed on the dragon article, it needs to be changed on other places on the site. To be fair, this page is low on my project list as I'm considering starting a discussion on whether to remove it altogether considering we have the rarity categories people could use instead that would always remain up to date with dragon articles. I've restored the breeds you added to the article- I'd be happy for you to take this page and the WEIW as a project to work on, and using the dragon articles, check that the breeds' rarities match across the site :) :::: -- { 12:09, August 18, 2016 (UTC) } ::::::Sure, I can totally do that. And since the pages are considered the authority on the rarity I will change the items on this list to match. ::::::THANKS! ::::::Amth'' ([[User_talk:Amthyst fire|''Enter my Mind]]) 19:42, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I did the moves mentioned above so everything should jive with its personal page now--for now. Rarity is one of those tricky things that changes, so I'll probably recheck this every couple of months or so. I think this page should stay because it's easier on mobile users (like me most of the time), because it isn't as image intensive. I was also thinking about (again to help mobile users) breaking down the WEIW listings to deal with only one biome at a time. (not taking away from the main page, but addendum pages that deal with each specific biome. ::::::::Amth'' ([[User_talk:Amthyst fire|''Enter my Mind'']]) 19:58, August 20, 2016 (UTC)